It's All Real
by Where's My Internet
Summary: On the Supernatural set, Misha suddenly goes crazy, insisting a ghost attacked him. Is it real enough to get Jensen and Jared involved or do they think he's gone insane?


**I know I should be working on Broken Tears or my god damned coursework but eh. I had inspiration at 2am again XD. **

**Hints at Cockles.**

"That's a wrap!"

Misha got up from where he had been laid on the floor, brushing his hair back with one hand.

"I hate scenes where I get to lay on the floor. It's cold." He complained, following Jensen and Jared out of the set.

"Yeah? At least you haven't been here since season one. We've had more cold floors than you." Jensen pushed him slightly and he laughed.

"Alright, that's true. But I do have to walk under water in that Leviathan scene tomorrow."  
>Jared stopped and turned to look at him, already thinking of ideas to mess around with that scene and annoy Misha just that little bit more.<p>

"I guess you're feeling better then?"

Misha nodded a little in reply and frowned.

"You're going to do something, aren't you?" He questioned, watching Jared tap the side of his nose.

He sighed and waved to them before heading off to his trailer to get some sleep. He would admit, he still didn't feel normal but he was a lot better than he was before.

Rain started hammering down as Misha got into his trailer, cursing under his breath as he grabbed a towel and began drying his hair. He turned towards the kitchen to see a pale female there, her back turned away from him. He frowned and walked towards her, not remembering letting anyone have his keys.

"Uh, hello…?" He called hesitantly, putting the towel down and moving a little closer to the person.

He gasped as he suddenly found himself on the other side of the room, unable to move. He winced as he attempted to move, realising his shoulder was dislocated. He looked up to see the female in front of him, coldness in her eyes.

"W-What is this…?" He stuttered, beginning to panic.

"You. You pretend you can kill us. You pretend to be an angel. You're far from it, Misha."

He gritted his teeth as she pressed a knife to his throat. His breathing became heavy and he tried pushing her off, only to see his hand went straight through her.

Misha had never believed in ghosts, or any of the supernatural for that matter. He had found it crazy talk; he disregarded any theories about them, even when he became the actor for an angel. But when he opened his eyes to see a blurred vision of Jensen and Jared, he believed.

"Hey! Mish! You okay?!" Jensen's voice sounded panicked and Misha looked around to understand why. His trailer was destroyed, his clothes ripped and blood ran down his face from his forehead. He winced a little as Jensen sat him upright and leaned against him, nodding slightly.

"Y-Yeah…" He mumbled, blood spilling from his mouth. He felt faint and knew he had lost a lot of blood to the incident but stayed conscious. He had to warn Jared and Jensen if he saw the ghost come behind them, for all of their safeties.

"It's okay, someone's on their way." Jared told him, concern shown in his expression as he watched Misha.

Misha was helped out of the trailer and taken to the medical trailer. He tried not to cough up too much blood, he knew he needed it to stay conscious and he didn't like to make a mess of things that were not his. Jensen stayed beside him the whole time, reassuring him and telling him it would be alright. He nodded along for the sake of it, even though he knew he wasn't alright. That ghost had wanted to kill him and he knew he couldn't be alone now.

After he was cleaned up, he laid in a bed, Jensen rambling on about whatever he could think of to try and comfort Misha. It didn't work, but he was grateful that Jensen cared.

"Mish? What happened?"

Misha didn't know what to say or do. Jensen would never believe him; he would just think he was crazier than he had initially thought.

"Jen… There was a ghost." He told him, giving in to the fact that he wanted to tell someone, he needed to get it off his chest.

"Okay, sure. Did you fall?"

Misha sighed, realising his first thoughts had been correct. Jensen didn't believe him. He rolled onto his side and covered his face with the blankets, feeling tears well in his eyes. He would be killed by that ghost and he knew it. He would end up alone sometime and that would be when it would come for him. And it terrified him to pieces, making him shake as Jensen tried to pull him from under the blankets.

"Come on Mish… Misha?"

But he wouldn't answer, he wouldn't react. He just kept shaking and crying to himself, not wanting to be a part of this. He wished he had never got the part as Castiel. Then he would at least be allowed to live.

"Misha!" He heard Jensen yell, but it was only faint to him. He was shook by Jensen and he did nothing, tears running down his face. He heard his name being called over and over again until he looked up at Jensen.

"Jen…?"

"Mish! Don't ever do that again! You scared me!"

Misha curled up and frowned, not understanding what Jensen was talking about.

"Do what? I didn't do anything."  
>"Exactly! You were shaking and went really cold and you wouldn't answer me! Mish, are you okay? Really?"<p>

Misha nodded a little in reply and reached out for the jacket he had been wearing during the attack. He found his phone in the pocket and gasped, dropping it after seeing the picture on it. He hid under the blankets until Jensen managed to drag him out.

"Mish? Misha?"

He looked down at the phone and his breathing evened out. He had sworn his lock screen had been of something bloody and full of gore but he realised it was just his picture of West. He sat up and looked up at Jensen, who looked so scared for him.

"I'm okay…"  
>"No Misha. You're not."<p>

Misha didn't say anything else that day. He remained silent when anybody tried to speak to him, stayed in bed the entire day, curled up. He couldn't look at his phone when he got messages in fear of seeing the picture again. He simply laid in silence, Jensen getting more worried by the minute as he watched his friend.

**So? I'll be uploading chapter two as soon as I can. Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcomed. **


End file.
